Father Figure
by b3li3v3R
Summary: What if Maeve and Angus wasn't killed? What of Morgan was still with them? Will anything be different? Will she still suffer? But what about her birth father Ciaran? Read on and to find out!
1. Circle

Author's Note After reading _The Calling, _I began to wonder what it would be like if Maeve and Angus weren't killed or haven't given Morgan up for adoption. Would Morgan face the same trials like before? Would she still have all those problems if her mother was still alive? Will her life be the same? But her life will not be without struggles… or secrets…what about her birth father Ciaran? Any way I hope you like it and I am still updating _Ghost _so check that one out too! So here it is!

Circle

Morgan's POV

I flung my hands out and felt the cool wind flow pass my face. The night was so cool, so beautiful, so…_perfect!_ I glanced at my mother happily, I could see the grin on her face.

"Morgan," she said, trying to sound stern but failing, "don't get carried away." She looked at the other coven members who were staring at me with amusement and some even in annoyance. I stood there in the centre of our circle, full of blood witches and others who are studying wicca, I knew I was making a fool of myself. I was a little embarrassed but I didn't care. That night was so wonderful! I could feel the magick, I could touch it. I wanted to suck it in like a vacuum almost. I couldn't stop smiling.

A man who I recognised as my father walked towards me disbanding the circle and pulling on my hand. "Morgan," he whispered ever so softly, "behave." I giggled. Then he took his place in the circle next to my mother with me next to him. I squirmed with excitement, I couldn't believe it, _my first circle! _My mother started to chant, everyone started walking deasil. Everyone closed their eyes trying to concentrate on gathering their power and strength but I couldn't, my eyes were wide open. I could see the brilliant light show that danced in the sky, I could see each and everyone's auras, I could feel the magick! So we all walked hand-in-hand deasil invoking the Goddess. I have never felt so much beauty that surrounded me.

That night was _perfect_.

Maeve's POV

Morgan, my sweet child, such enthusiasm and willingness to study wicca. It's her birthright and she has excepted it willingly. And she is destined to be the most powerful witch of her generation. I could see it in her eyes when she was only a wee age of 7 when she had her first circle. Oh how excited she was. I could see it in her eyes, as she playfully ran into the centre the circle as we purified it. Her eyes shone so radiant. Oh those beautiful eyes, brown but not quite brown more like hazel with the slightest hint of green, so small that you can barely notice the green. She looked so much her father that night which made me cherish her all the more.

That night was _perfect._

Angus's POV

I think everyone remembers their first circle. Especially Morgan. In a week's time it will be her 10th year anniversary of her first circle on Samhain. This year's Samhain will be extra special.

Although it was 10 years ago, I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember her aura as she stepped into her first circle. I could feel her heart quicken. But as we were going to start, she broke away from the circle and ran into the circle and flung her hands into the air. She was the most adorable thing. I smiled inwardly. I noticed Maeve smiling broadly, as if it was the happiest day of her life. It was mine too. I knew that my Morgan will be the most powerful witch of all time, she was one with the Goddess, I could see it in her eyes. Her glittered with utter pleasure. Those eyes… so unlike mine… because she isn't mine and will never be. But when will she find out? When can we stop this sherade? But this is not true! She is mine. I raised her since she was born. I held her when she was born. We have a father-daughter bond so strong, it can never be broken! She is part of me and I to her. She is _my _daughter! And you know what else is not true? She will never find out about our lie, she will never find out about her father. _Ignorance is bliss. _


	2. Dream

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked my first chapter! I hope you like my next chapter! I changed Morgan's name to Morgan Bramson since her father in my story is Angus. So here it is!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dream

Morgan's POV 

I slammed the door of my Das Boot shut and fumbled with my bag to find my keys, unzipping every pocket hurriedly trying to find it. I groaned as I realised that I've left it on the kitchen bench. After one last frustrated kick at my car, I turned and bolted into the school.

I skidded to a halt at the door of my next class, Trig, my favourite subject. I was out of breath, panting hard as I opened the door. My teacher, Ms. Kanwey was already demonstrating something. Oh great, I thought, I've missed roll call. She turned to me with a frown on her face, which practically shouted 'late slip'.

"This is the third time in a row this week that you have showed up late!" she scowled.

"I'm so sorry," I said meekly. She looked at me as if an apology wasn't enough. What else was I supposed to say?

She just handed me a late slip and added, "take your seat Morgan."

I nodded and made my way to sit down next to Bree whom faithfully saved me a seat. I practically collapsed into my chair. The late nights are taking its toll. I've been staying up studying the names of plants and what they are used for. There are over 150 plants which is a lot. I sighed. My wiccan training has been more intense lately. I do fine in the practical stuff but in theory, I'm struggling. Alyce has been constantly reminding me that I have to know the theory to do the practical magick. All this staying up has also affected my grades. Even in Trig, my best subject, I get under average. Ms. Kanwey had given me a look when I came to collect my paper. The look shouted 'what is wrong with you?' Ms. Kanwey is big on 'looks'. I merely shrugged. Mum said you have to be committed to be a witch and you have to make sacrifices. I guess my sacrifices are sleep and my grades. I have to say I'm not happy with this.

"You look like you've just got out of bed," Bree whispered. Bree's been my best-friend for 11 years. She's faithful and loyal and the best friend you can ever have.

I nodded to her statement, listless and overcome by fatigue. My eyelids drooped and I found myself nodding off to sleep.

_I was walking in the wide open space of somewhere so familiar and comforting. I wanted to dance and celebrate. I could see the full moon from here. So round and riveting. I looked around and saw a majestic wolf. It's eyes were just as riveting as the moon. It was one with the moon. For some reason I wasn't afraid of it. I walked up to it and ruffled it's mane. It growled with pleasure._

_Then I saw a little girl no older than 4 years old running towards someone or something behind me shouting, "Da!". Her mousy brown hair, stubby little feet and brown- hazel eyes were so familiar to me. My eyes grew wide as I realised it was me in my 4 year old form. _

_I watched as she passed me and ran into the arms of a man. The wolf was gone. "Da!" she yelled with glee and gave the man a huge hug. He smiled. But that's not my father, I thought. _

_I saw them playing around. Jumping up and down without a care in the world. When finally the man, who I just couldn't help note that he had the same eyes as the little girl, sat her down on his lap and sang her a small lullaby. _

Catch a falling star….

_The stars seemed to twinkle even more. _

And put in you pocket… 

_A shooting star fell out of the sky_

Don't let it go away…

_With a flick of his hand, the shooting star landed in the little girls hand much to her delight. "Morgan," he whispered, "my, Morgan." "Morgan, Morgan_, MORGAN!"

I woke up abruptly. I saw Ms. Kanwey looking at me furiously.

"How dare you fall asleep in my class, especially after you were late!" she spat, " now go to the principals office, she needs to speak to you and Bree."

I nodded, still a little shaken from the dream I had, and followed Bree out the door. Just before I went, Ms. Kanwey grabbed my arm and pleaded with me, " pull yourself together."

I looked at her in the eye and promised, " I will."


	3. Connection

A/N: Hey I hope you liked the second chapter! Please R&R this one too! This chapter is when Morgan meets Cal. In this story, I'm going to make Cal a little closer to Morgan's age. So here it is!

Connection

I sat in the principal's office next to Bree waiting for the principal to actually arrive. Bree drummed her fingers impatiently. We didn't exchange any words, I was still a little tired and wasn't in the mood for talking. I haven't had my Diet Coke yet.

Then we heard a click of a door opening and in came Ms. Summers, our principal followed by the cutest guy I have ever seen. I went red in the face. I couldn't wrench my eyes off him.

Ms. Summers smiled, "this is Cal Blaire," she introduced. We both stood up and shook his hand. When we shook hands, I felt my heart flutter, my knees buckle and felt my face redden even more. Cal looked irresistibly good-looking. He has luscious curly-brown hair, which made me feel like running my fingers through it. He was so tan and dark which made him look mysterious. He was a medium build and looked very sturdy. But I was most taken by his eyes, so golden it shone like the sun. They were penetrating and powerful. They were so beautiful. Also when our eyes locked, I felt that he was different. I felt a vibe from him. He is more than he seems. Could he be… a _blood witch?_ My heart skipped at beat. I knew we were meant to be together, we have a special connection. _Can't he feel it too? _

Then he glanced at Bree and gave her a flirtatious wink. She smirked. I could see she is enjoying this. I felt a pang of frustration. Why does all the guys go for her? Usually I couldn't care less, but why can't she leave Cal for me? She always gets what she wants, who she wants because she's drop dead gorgeous. Her face is so perfect, nothing out of place. She always looks sexy and stylish. Me? I'm just plain Morgan. My hair unkempt and tangled. My face is less perfect, my nose is off-centre. My clothes are so last decade. No guy wants me, only as a friend. I've never been kissed where as Bree has pashed every freshman guy in the school!

I suddenly felt self-conscious. I didn't bother to pick a brush up this morning so I still had a bad-case of bed-hair. I have bags under my eyes after all those late nights. I'm beginning to regret staying up so late.

I reverted my gaze back to Bree. I could see she has the hots for him. The desire and lust was all over her face. I frowned, all her relationships are only for fun, nothing serious. They don't last long so why should Cal and her be different? So Cal has to choose between me and Bree, a lasting relationship or just a fling, I told myself stubbornly. If we are really meant to be together, then he will choose me. We are _meant_ to be together!

"So since you two have volunteered to be 'tour guides' you two will help Cal settle into his new schooling environment," Ms. Summers told the two of us. We both nodded. I could see that Bree was very happy about this.

Ms. Summers dismissed the three of us and we all walked outside. Bree automatically started clinging onto to him and flirting with him.

"My name is Bree," she said, batting her eyes, "and that's my friend Morgan," she pointed at me without looking at me. I felt annoyed. At least Cal looked at me and he gave me a smile. My heat skipped a beat.

"Nice to meet you Morgan," he replied before he was pulled off by Bree.

"Lets go to the café then we will give you a tour of this school," Bree planned flicking her long hair. Cal murmured, "ok," and they both walked off without me.

"It's ok," I called after them as they both turned the corner, "I don't want to go to the café anyway!" But I doubt they heard me.

I just stood in the hallway alone.


End file.
